Tenipuri Hospital
by Holic-san
Summary: El desarrollo del turno de mañana en este Hospital no es precisamente normal, sobre todo cuando Fuji y Sanada están de enfermeros, o cuando Tezuka , Atobe e incluso Akutsu son los médicos. Basado en un sueño bastante extraño que tuvo la autora, osea, yo x


**Bueno aquí un fic que salió de un sueño algo más que extraño xD. No se si tiene mucho sentido o no, pero aunque la compañia sería muy grata, espero que los Hospitales no se conviertan nunca como el de este fic xDD que cabe mencionar que es un intento de humor, remalco intento para que quede más claro xD.**

**Bueno, como ya se sabe los personajes de PoT no son mios y todo eso. Ea, a leer**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que tengan miedo a los Hospitales xDDD  
**

* * *

_**Tenipuri Hospital**_

En el Hospital de una ciudad Gallega a la que llamaremos Vigo, los trabajadores del turno de la mañana empiezan a llegar a los vestuarios, previo paso de fichaje, para incorporarse a su trabajo y empezar lo que poco a poco, se convierte en rutina. Una joven de 20 años abre con pereza su taquilla, que para más inri es compartida, mientras suspira pesadamente. Saca uno de sus impolutos uniformes y empieza a cambiarse lentamente, cuelga su ropa de calle en la percha, se coloca la identificación y mete en sus bolsillos laterales una libretita y un par de bolígrafos. Después de cerrar la taquilla y coger su bolso, se dirige a los ascensores que le llevaran directamente a la zona anexa de la quinta planta.

- Hmm, me pregunto que tal estará la planta, por cierto¿Con quien puñetas trabajo yo hoy?

Al llegar a la planta, se dirige al control derecho, para recibir el cambio de turno y mas que nada, descubrir quienes serian sus compañeros del día, a todo esto, aún faltan unos 15 minutos para las 8 de la mañana…

La joven abre la puerta del office y percibe el olor a café, nada mejor para empezar la mañana que un buen café, y si es cargado, mejor, así se pone uno hiperactivo y ayuda a darle marchita a los pacientes.

-Buenos días

- ¡¡Karen buenos días desu!!

- Dan, no tomes café a estas horas, que te excita y luego no duermes. Tachibana¿Qué tal la noche?

- Bastante tranquila¿quieres un café?- La joven asintió. Al poco ya tenía su café en la mano y la puerta del office volvió a abrirse, en ese mismo instante, dando paso a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, corte de pelo calificado de raro y unos profundos ojos verdes.

- Buah, Oishii, no sabía que te tocaba aquí ¿no estabas en el otro control?

- Hacia tiempo que no me tocaba contigo- Le dedico a la joven una sonrisa amable y maternal mientras tomaba asiento y aceptaba el café que Tachibana le ofrecía a él también- Lo cierto es que me tocaba en el otro control, pero me encontré con Yuuta en los vestuarios y me pidió que me viniera yo para este lado

**FLASBACK**

El los vestuarios masculinos, un relajado y a la vez preocupado Oishi abría su taquilla

- "Me pregunto como estarán los pacientes, pobres, deben de estar pasándolo muy mal. Pero yo estaré ahí para prestarles mi hombro"

De repente unas manos se aferran a sus hombros, volteándolo violentamente. Su asaltante resulta ser su compañero Yuuta, que en esos momentos lucía un semblante asesino a tener en cuenta

- Yuuta, que susto me has dado ¿te encuentras bien? Estas pálido…

- Cam…cambiame el lado del controool…

-P-pero

- CAM-BIA-ME-LO…OISHIIIII

**FIN FLASBACK**

- Wow, Yuuta le tiene miedo a Karen desu

- Eso, Karen ¿que le has hecho?- Pregunto Tachibana mientras echaba una rápida visual a la carpeta que contenía las hojas con la medicación de los pacientes para cerciorarse de que no se le olvidaba nada y prepararse así para dar el cambio cuando llegara su relevo.

- Yo nada, que le iba a hacer yo. Oishi¿no te explicó nada?- Pero la respuesta nunca llegó por parte de Oishi, ya que la puerta del office volvió a abrirse una vez más para dar paso a un joven de cabellos castaños, con los ojos normalmente cerrados aunque cuando los abría dejan ver una preciosa mirada azul, y poseedor también de una siempre eterna sonrisa.

- No hace falta que me contestes Oishi, tenemos la respuesta entrando por la puerta

- Buenos días a todos- ante esto, el resto solo respondió con un movimiento de mano y le hicieron sitio para que se acomodara en otra de las sillas que había allí- ¿Ah¿Y Yuuta? Pensé que le tocaba en este control…

Silencio general. Por todos era sabido que Yuuta había pedido a la supervisora que no quería que le tocara en el mismo turno que su hermano. Odiaba que la mitad de la plantilla le restregara por las narices que su hermano mayor era un excelente enfermero mientras que él, solo era un auxiliar. Solo habían coincidido una vez trabajando y aquello había acabado con un Yuuta ingresado en Urgencias por una crisis nerviosa mientras Fuji (todos tenían la costumbre de llamarlo por el apellido) seguía en su puesto de trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Desde aquella el hermano menor escapa del mayor, que no desiste en su empeño de coincidir en un turno con su adorado hermano pequeño.

Tachibana fue el único que decidió preguntar, aunque la respuesta ya se la sabían todos de antemano..

- Fuji¿cambiaste tu turno de tarde esta semana porque le tocaba a Yuuta de mañanas?- El castaño solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- No deberías de insistir¿no ves que escapa de ti?

- No digas eso Tachibana, el amor entre dos hermanos esta por encima de la categoría profesional y perdurara en el tiempo

- ¡Eso es! Oishi tiene razón desu

-Gracias Oishi, entonces me iré al otro control a saludar a Yuuta

- De eso nada, de aquí no te mueves hasta que no te de el cambio de turno.

Minutos después Tachibana y Dan se dirigían al ascensor para dar por fin terminada su jornada de trabajo. Allí, mientras esperaban a los ascensores, se les acerco Saeki, que había estado en el otro control.

- Saeki por fin acabo nuestro turno

- Pues si, espero que tengan una mañana tranquila, aunque no se yo…

-¿Por qué desu?

-Se queda en mí control Sanada de enfermero y de auxiliares están Sakuno y Yuuta

- Pues en el mío se quedo Fuji y de auxiliares Oishi y Karen…

-….. Tachibana¿Crees que sobrevivirán los pacientes?

- Lo que no se es en que estaban pensando cuando decidieron los turnos…

Llegadas las 8:15, Fuji se dispuso a preparar la medicación del desayuno, mientras los auxiliares decidían como organizarían el trabajo.

-Bueno, empezamos primero por los encamados y así luego solo nos quedan camas sueltas, que se hacen en un momento¿tu que dices Karen?

- Que me parece estupendo, aunque me parecería mejor si no dejaran el carro de la ropa medio vacío, me voy al almacén.

Karen cogío la llave del almacén que no era otra cosa que una rueda de las esquinas de la cama con una cuerda atada a una llavecita.

Una vez en el almacén, que estaba en la misma zona que los ascensores de uso exclusivo para el personal, Karen se encontró allí con un desorden fuera de lo común. Las cajas de los sueros, glucosados, Ringers y demás, estaban dispersados y desordenados por el suelo, por no hablar de los "pitufos" que cualquiera se ponía a buscar uno de 250 ml en aquel caos…

-¡¡Jodeer!!¡¡ Siempre igual!! Pues hoy va a ordenar su madre, los de las tardes se estan siempre rascando las pelotas. Pues así se queda esto.

- Esto….- Una débil voz sonó en la espalda de la chica. Cuando se volteo se encontró de frente con una colorada Sakuno, que había sido intimidada por los gritos que había lanzado Karen

- ¡Sakuno! No te había visto¿También os dejaron el carro vacío?- Sakuno asintió, mas colorada que antes, paso por el lado de Karen y cogío un par de bolsas que contenían sábanas y salió disparada del almacén- A esta hoy Sanada se la merienda…

Una vez de vuelta a su control Karen se reunió con Oishi que estaba preparando el carro para una higiene. Al fondo del pasillo estaba un muy cabreado Fuji, que no había conseguido acercarse a saludar a su hermano. En ese momento, estaba cargando medicación con cara de sádico, un escalofrío recorrió en ese mismo instante a los dos auxiliares, que lo veían a distancia

- Oe… Fuji… ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a repartir la medicación?- Le pregunto el morocho, no por sacarle trabajo de encima a su compañero, sino porque estaba empezando a preocuparse por el estado de salud de los pobres pacientes a los que le suministraría la medicación.

- Te va a decir que no Oishi¿No ves que lo disfruta?

- Gracias chicos, pero voy bien de tiempo, además tampoco tengo muchas curas, algo que es una verdadera lástima, yo que quería ver como se contraían sus caras a causa del dolor…

Un Oishi empalidecido y una Karen que intentaba convencerse a sí misma que aquello era fruto de su imaginación observaron como aquel sádico al que le habían dado el título de enfermero entraba en la habitación, jeringa en mano, mientras canturreaba al entrar un "Buenos días" que haría temblar al mismísimo cancerbero.

-Será mejor que nosotros vayamos empezando también…

Mientras, en el otro control, Sanada había puesto a sus dos compañeros a ayudarle en el reparto de la medicación y en la toma de constantes. Mientras que Yuuta aligeraba el trabajo, Sakuno tardaba más en llamar a la puerta y entrar que otra cosa, aunque lo peor era una vez dentro, ya que a causa de la vergüenza le era casi imposible hablar con el paciente y mucho menos, tomarle la tensión, que implicaba tocar al paciente.

Una vez salió de la habitación, suspiro solo para darse cuenta que Yuuta y Sanada ya habían acabado y ella solo había entrado en una habitación…

-¡¡Sakuno!!- La voz de Sanada retumbo por toda la planta despertando de sopetón a los pacientes que aún estaban adormilados- ¡Haber si espabilamos, entendiste!

- L-lo siento…Sanada-san…- A cada palabra, iba disminuyendo la voz de la joven mientras agachaba su cabeza y sus trenzas resbalaban por sus hombros

- No te preocupes Sakuno, tu a tu ritmo, ya sabes que Sanada grita por todo. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos empezando antes de que amenace con cruzarnos la cara de un guantazo.

La cara de Sakuno Ryuzaki en ese momento era indescriptible…

-_¡¡Sakuno!!_

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

- Oh, no se preocupe, solo es el enfermero del otro control gritando un poco- Mientras que la reacción de la paciente fue la típica en estas situaciones, la de Karen fue seguir con lo suyo, que era colocar encima de la mesita auxiliar la jarra, las esponjas, las toallas pequeñas y la palangana con agua para realizar una higiene a un encamado, y la de Oishi fue empezar un monólogo dirigido a la paciente

-¡No se asuste, yo no dejaré que siga sufriendo, se que le duele, pero yo intentaré que todo le sea más llevadero, le prestaré incluso mi hombro para que llore, pero no se quede con las ganas ya que acabará sufriendo psicológicamente y yo me sentiré eternamente culpable!

- Usted tranquila, es siempre así, usted haga caso omiso de él y le aseguro que vivirá más tranquila. Oye Oishi, me encantan tus monólogos, pero ¿me echas una mano para poder lavarle la espalda?

Llegadas las 9 de la mañana y con la medicación ya repartida y un par de encamados hechos, el carro de los desayunos hizo su aparición, lo que les daría unos 8-10 minutos de parón en el ritmo de trabajo. La mejor opción que tenían era ir por las habitaciones he ir haciendo las camas sueltas y dejar a los encamados para cuando recogieran las bandejas. Mientras tanto, Fuji aprovechaba y se iba preparando para cuando los médicos llegaran para pasar visita y echaba una visual a las gráficas para ver si había que imprimir del ordenador algún análisis de sangre o de cultivo.

Una vez que los paciente acabaron de desayunar, Oishi y Karen aprovecharon para sacarse de en medio al último paciente al que tenían que hacerle la higiene, higiene en la que tardaron más de la cuenta ya que el paciente se quejaba por cualquier movimiento, ante lo cual, Oishi no paró de empalizarse con él, lo que hizo que una higiene que suele llevar alrededor de unos 15 minutos, acabó durando la friolera de casi 30 minutos, y para eso, Karen tuvo que arrastrar prácticamente a Oishi fuera de la habitación.

- Oishi, deja de empalizar tanto con ellos o no acabaremos en la vida

- Pero Karen ¿no ves que sufren? No podemos volvernos frívolos ante el sufrimiento de estas pobres personas.

- No soy frívola, pero es que lo tuyo ya se pasa de normal… Bueno, voy al otro control a preguntar como quieren bajar

-Espera te acompaño

Ambos se sacaron los guantes y después de lavarse las manos pusieron rumbo hacia el otro control, cuando Fuji los intercepto para comunicarles de que a él le daba igual de que bajar mientras fuera con Yuuta.

En la habitación 564, mientras Yuuta hacía las camas, Sakuno ayudaba a la paciente en la ducha, aunque más bien era la paciente la que duchaba a Sakuno, que a esas alturas tenía todo el uniforme empapado.

Unos ligeros golpecitos se escuchan dentro de la habitación y acto seguido la puerta se abre entrando Karen y Oishi, que se acercan para echarle una mano a Yuuta a acabar de retocar la cama.

-¿Qué tal lo tenéis por aquí, Yuuta?

- Bien, la verdad es que solo tuvimos dos encamados sin contar al 60, que ese es fijo siempre¿y vosotros Oishi?

- Nosotros ya hicimos los encamados y solo nos quedan un par de duchas y acabamos ya.

- Por cierto Yuuta – Karen se acerco a los dos chicos después de acabar de arreglar la otra cama - ¿Cómo bajamos? Tu hermano dijo que a él le da igual mientras que baje contigo.

- ¡¡NI HABLAAR!!

- Ya me lo imaginé, será mejor que bajemos Sanada, tu y alguno de nosotros dos y luego el resto.

- Me parece bien, yo prefiero bajar de segundo, así que baja tu primero Karen

En ese momento, la olvidada Sakuno salía del baño junto a la paciente, dando la extraña sensación de que en realidad la paciente había acompañado a Sakuno para que se duchara.

- Oye Sakuno¿Tu que opinas?- Le preguntó Yuuta mientras ayudaba a la paciente a meterse en la cama

- A-A mi me da igual…

- Bien, pues lo dicho, voy a avisar a Sanada.

Karen salio de la habitación para informar al enfermero de ese control, pero la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Sanada se había olvidado de encender la luz que indica que está el personal en ese momento en la habitación, así que tendría que recurrir al conocidísimo método de ir abriendo las puertas una por una.

Al final, Karen dio con Sanada que salía de una habitación en la que acababa de realizar la cura de una vía.

- ¡Ah! Sanada –El hombre giro su cara para encontrarse con la de su interlocutora- ¿Te viene bien bajar ahora?

- Claro, aunque depende con quien baje.

- Pues con Yuuta y conmigo…

- Entonces andando…¡¡YUUTA, MUEVE EL CULO HASTA AQUÍ A LA DE YAA!!

Una vez en el autoservicio, situado en el semi-sótano, también conocido como SS, los tres cogieron para tomarse un bocadillo vegetal, lo único que variaba de esos tres menús era la bebida.

Decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas grandes que se hallaba ocupada por otros compañeros de trabajo que resultaron ser Takeshi Momoshiro y Kaoru Kaidoh ambos auxiliares y Jiroh Akutagawa, enfermero mundialmente conocido dentro del hospital por dormirse cada dos por tres. La situación en la que se encontrara le era indiferente, cogiendo una vía, haciendo una cura, preparando la medicación… él se dormía y a vivir.

El caso de Momo y Kaidoh era una historia de rivalidad que solo la entendían ellos dos. Siempre discutían a grito pelado por cualquier cosa, incluso por que lada hacía la cama cada uno. La ultima pelea sonada de ellos dos había sido la luxación de ambos hombros a un paciente a causa de la discusión que ambos llevaron a cabo para ver quien acompañaba al paciente a sentarse en el sillón.

El paciente no presento ninguna queja, más que nada porque temía por su integridad física, y la supervisora solo comento que era cosas de jóvenes y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era que ellos dos trabajaron siempre juntos…

Mucha gente, algunos trabajadores incluidos, se preguntaban porque La Consejería y el Ministerio de Sanidad aún permitían que allí ingresaran pacientes…

- ¡¡Karen-chaan¿Qué tal tenéis la planta?

- No grites tanto idiota, no estamos sordos, fssssh

-¡¿Qué has dicho mamushii?!

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, peleándose sin venir a cuento, aunque gracias a Sanada, que intervino dándoles un guantazo que casi los estampa contra la pared, el silencio reino en los treinta minutos que duró el descanso de "El Emperador" o como lo llamó Karen un día: "el acojonator". Lo cierto era que cada vez que Sanada bajaba, el silencio reinaba…

Pasadas su media hora, el "acojonator" y sus dos compañeros subieron, dejando atrás el autoservicio, que respiro aliviado y volvió al bullicio inicial.

Nada mas salir del ascensor, un grito de dolor que inundó toda la planta y que parecía que procedía del lado derecho dio paso a otro grito, esta vez de preocupación, donde se distinguía la voz de Oishi

-¡¡¡Fujiii¡¡¿no ves que son personas¡¡¡Personas humanaas!!!

- Veo que Fuji ya esta haciendo de las suyas- Comento Sanada mientras se dirigía a su control junto con Yuuta, que prefería hacerse el sordo. Karen, ante el comentario de Sanada, lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros he ir a avisar a sus compañeros de que ya podían bajar.

Un Fuji sonriente salía de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Detrás de él, salía un pálido Oishi, que empalideció aun más cuando Karen le comunico a Fuji que Yuuta ya había bajado…

Al haberse quedado sola y al ya haber acabado las higienes y las camas, Karen decidió sentarse un poco en el control y estar atenta por si sonaba algún timbre.

Pero su tiempo de relax acabo pronto, ya que al parecer los médicos se acordaron de que tenían pacientes que visitar y empezaron a llegar todos en manadas.

El primero en llegar fue el doctor Atobe. Perteneciente a una familia bastante acaudalada, decidió hacerse medico, porque, aparte de darle categoría, leer un par de papelillos, ver alguna radiografía y decir "usted esta enfermo" no le suponía un gran esfuerzo y lo que es más, aumentaba los ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

------------

Le pidió a Karen la carpeta con el historial de su paciente, le echo una breve ojeada y después de atusarse el flequillo sin venir a cuento, cerró la carpeta como si nada, dispuesto a marcharse

- ¿No le va a echar un vistazo al paciente doctor?

Atobe se quedo mirando a la joven.

- Ore-sama solo observa a Ore-sama, no hay necesidad de ver a nadie más

-Bueno, al menos escriba algo en la hoja de observaciones- Mientras el médico se dignaba a dejar su espectacular y magnifica rubrica sobre un mero papelucho, el doctor Akutsu llegó al control, cogío una de las graficas y entró en la puerta de enfrente dando un portazo

- Ore-sama ya ha compartido parte de su glorioso tiempo aquí- Y dicho esto el doctor Atobe desaparecía de la vista de la joven y en su lugar aparecía Fuji, que acababa de llegar

- Karen-chan ¿Han pasado muchos médicos?

- Solo el doctor Atobe y el doctor Akutsu está ahí meti…

Pero sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que salía de la habitación que señalaba en ese mismo instante

-¡¡¿Que has dicho, mierdecilla¡¡¿Que te duele al respirar¡¡¿ Sabes con quien estas hablando¡¡¿ EHH?!!¡¡¡ A mi no me dicen mis pacientes que les duele algo!!!"

- Bueno, veo que ya ha empezado la visita, dejémoslo así – La sonrisa de Fuji se hizo más notoria si cabe, mientras dirigió una mirada fulminante a Oishi para indicarle de que si entraba en aquella habitación, era hombre muerto, y el asesino no sería precisamente el doctor…- ¿Escribió algo el doctor Atobe?

- No se – Karen cogio la carpeta y busco la hoja de observaciones medicas, cuando observo lo que había escrito, un tic en el ojo se hizo presente y se dispuso a leer- Bien, pues puso "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na"….

- Perfecto- Fue lo único que contesto Fuji mientras se alejaba, canturreando, con el carro de curas.

- Fuji ¿Puedo ir contigo a esa cura? – Fuji sonrió a la chica indicándole que podía acompañarlo tranquilamente y entro en la habitación mientas Karen se acercaba. Lo ultimo que escucho la chica fue un "No permitas que lo mate" por parte de Oishi.

- Oye Fuji ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

- Una biopsia de hueso

- ¡¡¡¡Pero si eso solo lo hacen los médicos, flipadoo!!! Además¿Dónde está la anestesia?- Ante la pregunta, el semblante de Fuji adquirió una expresión de sadismo en estado puro – No me digas… que la vas a hacer a palo seco…

Fuji abrió una aguja de broca especial, y sin aplicar la anestesia local, ya que para este tipo de biopsias el paciente esta consciente, se dispuso a realizar una pequeña incisión en la piel, ante la cual el paciente se puso a quejarse mientras que Karen miraba asombrada como Fuji seguía a lo suyo.

A continuación, Fuji empujó la aguja de la biopsia y empezó a girarla dentro del hueso. En esos instantes los gritos que daba el paciente eran escalofriantes, pero cuanto más gritaba, Fuji mas giraba la aguja dentro del hueso y al poco rato el paciente perdió la consciencia a causa del dolor. Después de extraer la muestra para analizar y cerrar la herida. Fuji salió de la habitación satifescho por el trabajo bien hecho.

- ¿Qué opinas de la incisión, Karen?

- Pues que te ha quedado simplemente perfecta, pero la próxima vez acuérdate de que necesitas anestesia.

-¡¡¡Nyaaah¿Qué habéis hecho ahí dentro Fujikooo? Ese grito me ha asustado nyah.

Sin previo aviso el doctor Kikumaru se hallaba colgado del cuello de Fuji mientras sollozaba a causa del miedo que le habían provocado los gritos de sufrimiento del paciente. Fuji le acaricio el cabello y el joven doctor volvía a su carácter jovial.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Eiji?

- Me aburría en quirófanos y decidí venir a haceros una visita a ti y a Oishi, Nyah. – El doctor Kikumaru era uno de los cirujanos del Hospital, cosa incomprensible por cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, ya que tenía la costumbre de dejar a medias la operación y escaparse del quirófano, o quedarse sin fuerzas a mitad de la operación, saltar por todo el quirófano como si fuera un gato…- ¡¡Nyaaah¡¡ Me vuelvo a quirófano que me he dejado a un paciente allí!!

Al cabo de un rato, la planta volvió a la normalidad y mientras Fuji continuaba con las curas y Oishi se acurrucaba en una silla dentro del office mientras murmuraba que debía de ser fuerte y salvar a los pacientes. Karen se llevó el carro de la ropa al almacén para reponerlo. Allí se encontró a Yuuta reponiendo también su carro.

- Ey Karen ¿Qué fueron aquellos gritos tan escalofriantes?

- Nada, tu hermano, que se le ocurrió hacer una biopsia sin anestesia ni nada

-¡¡¿Una Biopsia¡¡Pero si no es médico¡¡¿Por qué no le paraste?!!

- Cualquiera lo para con esa cara de sádico y una aguja en la mano….

Después de hacer algo de tiempo en el almacén junto a Yuuta, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería volver ya que una estaba preocupada por el estado mental de Oishi y el otro estaba preocupado de que Sanada acabara merendándose a Sakuno.

En el control derecho, y bajo la atenta mirada de Fuji, se encontraba uno de los doctores más prestigiosos del hospital, Kunimitsu Tezuka, que en aquel mismo instante hacía un movimiento que indicaba que iba a sacar un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la bata. Pero por lo visto el bolígrafo resbalo de las prodigiosas manos del doctor, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Por suerte el médico reacciono a tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Tezuka Zoneeeee!!! – Y el bolígrafo, indiscutiblemente, cayó al suelo.

Karen se agacho y le entrego el bolígrafo al doctor, que como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido, se puso a ojear la analítica de una paciente

- Este paciente tiene los glóbulos rojos bajos, así que¡¡Yudan sezu ni ikou!- Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la habitación para pasar visita.

- Osea, que tiene anemia¿no?

- Hay un 99 de posibilidades de que así sea

- Oh… Doctor Inui, pues lo cierto es que si, tiene anemia y de las de caballo- Fuji sonrió ante el comentario del doctor Inui. Inui era un doctor innovador, o eso pensaba él, que se basaba más en los datos y las estadísticas que en otra cosa. Además, le gustaba experimentar con extraños mejunjes que mezclaba con la medicación para observar sus efectos secundarios. Resumiendo, al doctor Inui le gustaba usar a sus pacientes como conejillos de indias.

- Los datos nunca fallan Fuji, por cierto, ya he pautado los cambios de medicación de mi paciente, ponle un suero y cárgale a el mismo esta mezcla de mi propia cosecha- Inui mostró una jeringa que contenía un mejunje espeso que Fuji no dudo en cargar en el suero, que adquirió una tonalidad rojiza bastante preocupante.

- Fuji, no puedes darle eso al paciente

- ¿Por qué no Karen?

- ¡¡¿No ves que hace dos segundos era rojo y ahora es violeta?!!

Mientras tanto, Oishi escuchaba todo esto desde dentro del office, lo que hizo que sus balanceos incrementasen y sus murmullos se hicieran más audibles y menos inteligibles. El pobre adoraba su trabajo, pero el trabajo acabaría algún día con su integridad mental.

A pesar de las protestas de Karen, Fuji puso finalmente el suero al paciente, el cual casi se muere a causa de el efecto secundario que le produjo tal mejunje

- Hmmm, al parecer mis datos han fallado en algo, será mejor que vuelva al laboratorio a mejorar la formula.

Al poco rato, salio el doctor Tezuka de la habitación y se acerco al control para escribir las observaciones. Después de dar las explicaciones pertinentes a Fuji, el doctor se dispuso a firmar, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo insólito. El prestigioso doctor se llevo su mano al hombro, contorsiono su cara de dolor y empezó a zarandearse de un lado a otro mientras soltó un alarido de dolor

- ¡¡¡Mi hombroooooo!!!

Después de observarle durante un par de minutos como si de una atracción de feria se tratase. Karen llamó por teléfono a Urgencias para que vinieran a llevarse al doctor mientras que Fuji se entretenía toqueteando el dolorido brazo del medico que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Llegadas las 3 de la tarde llevó el relevo a la planta. Mientras Fuji le daba el cambio a Shishido. Karen se lo daba a Akaya mientras le explicaba que la culpa del estado en el que se encontraba Oishi era por culpa de su amor al trabajo y que todo era consecuencia de tomárselo todo tan en serio. Luego del cambio, todos los integrantes del turno de mañana se dirigieron al vestuario para finalizar el día, no sin antes escribir en la libreta donde se escriben los partes que "La mañana ha transcurrido sin ninguna novedad".

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado el fic. Aprovecho para comunicar que estoy continuando mi otro fic "Como la vida misma", asi que intentaré colgar otro capítulo en cuanto pueda, no puedo decir exactamente cuando, pero algún día de estos xDD**

**Bueno, cualquier crítica o elogio o lo que querais expresar..darle al GO , gracias de antemano**


End file.
